Velvet kiss
by beautifulwolfram
Summary: It has been my idea for a while now. I hope you like it. I'm just tired of Hinata being weak and stuff. Rating may go up. I decided to edit the story because personally it was hard for me to do the Hinata and Kiba scenes. Thank you for your understanding. I had written it as NaruHina but Kiba will still come later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Good day. Welcome to this Naruto fan fiction. You might notice that I had uploaded story months ago with the same title. I apologize to the readers of that story as I accidentally deleted the story. This might not have the same flow as that but I believe it will be a good as that.

Enough with that.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If it is mine Naruto would not be so dense. Naruto and Hinata would be together after the Pain arc.

The clacking of heels can be heard echoing through every step on the pavement. People hanging in the school ground could be seen with look of awe in their faces and others with their jaws on the floor as the so called goddess of the school has descended from her black BMW wearing a 'Love & Die' shirt and black skinny jeans. People started to gather around her as she reached the fountain in the center of the school ground.

Her name is Hinata Hyuga. From earlier it can be inferred that she is popular throughout the school. By the way that scene happens every day at school. Her family is the owner of the Hyuga company, that makes her an heiress and a true princess. Not only is she rich but she is also beauty and brains. But to me a perfect person does not exist, she must have a flaw somewhere, right?

"Our goddess has arrived, please bless as with your presence again." From a man that emerged from their flock.

"I'm no goddess, what are you saying?" Hinata said and smiled with all she can muster.

"Our idol, what are your secrets?" A representative from a flock of girls said.

"There are no secrets, just be yourself." With that she emitted a gracious laugh and decided to ascend the stairs.

Before she took one step from the stairs, another BMW completely stopped. Ejecting a man wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans and his usual dog tag.

That must be Kiba Inuzuka. He is the so called fiancé of Hinata Hyuga. Maybe you are wondering how they got together, an arranged marriage of course. Really being rich have its perks sonetimes.

"Hey babe, how are you today?" Kiba said while nonchalantly snaking his hand in Hinata's waist.

 **Hinata POV**

"Hey babe, how are you today?" I can feel his hand snaking in my waist and it has no intention of leaving.

"What are you doing?!" Was all I was capable of saying through gritted teeth.

"Well I want to hug my fiance, of course." Kiba said with his toothed grin, showing his canines.

 _'I really want to punch this guy in the face.'_

"Stop with the act Kiba. Nobody could see us now." And he finally retracted the hand.

 _'Finally.'_ I gave one last glance to the school ground just to see my fans are still watching. I waved goodbye to those people and to others that can be seen in the background.

 **Naruto POV**

 _'I'm so jealous of that guy Kiba.'_

––––––––––Time skip.

Riiiiiing Riiiiing.

"Who is it this time?" Now I have to pause my game.

"What do you want, Sasuke-teme?"

"Wanna go clubbing with us?" 'Don't seclude in that little house of yours.' I can hear Shikamaru said in the background.

"Well you know me, I don't really like those clubbing thing that you do."

"Just this once, I'll promise you will enjoy." 'Hinata will be there.' I can hear Shikamaru and Choji shout at the background.

"So I will be waiting for you by 6pm, okay." Sasuke ended the call.

"It is not all that bad and maybe I also need to go out more." _'Bye Nate, see you again.'_ I thought as I closed the T.V and the console.

"What would I wear I don't really have fancy clothes." I pulled a red stripped shirt from the hanger and paired with brown jeans. I put on my black converse and a black jacket to complete the look. 'Will go clubbing with Sasuke.' I stuck a post - it in the nightstand so mom and dad will not look for me.

I arrived at Sasuke's house by 5:30 pm. Sakura is the first to come by the door.

I can see Sakura's eyes twitched by the mere sight of me. "What are you wearing?!" She shouted just enough for the whole house to hear.

"Well Sakura, I don't really have those fancy clothes." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Don't you worry, Sakura will save the day."

––––––––––

"Um Sakura, can you let me go?" She was dragging to the inside of the house by the collar of my shirt.

"Here, sit" Sakura has led me in a room that looked like Sakura's walk-in closet. There is a lighted vanity in the middle with a bunch of make-up by the mirror. Several different outfits can be seen hanging in the cabinet.

––––––––––

"We are finished. Now look at the mirror." I am wearing tuxedo with an orange shirt inside with a bunch of accessories hanging in my neck and dangling by my wrist. Thankfully Sakura let me wear my converse.

"I didn't know that you looked like that with your hair down." That was Sasuke.

He is wearing a white shirt toppled with a vest and a gray tie and skinny jeans. The outfit makes him look cool but he is naturally overflowing with coolness already.

"You looked hot in this style, you should do this more often." Sakura said. She is wearing a red dress and boots and her legs is lined with fishnets.

Truthfully I really hate it when my hair is like that; they are so hot in the forehead. But I didn't know that I will look so cool with this style maybe I should do this every day.

"Time to go guys." It is a signal to hop inside Sasuke's car.

––––––––––

The car completely at the building with a front that shows a lighted Kurama writing and a fox by its side. We decided to go inside the club. Heavy music blasted in the background and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes hit my nose.

"Should I already regret coming here?" I murmured. I thought they didn't hear but apparently Sasuke heard.

"Not until you see Hinata." He said and pointed by the dance floor. There a girl wearing a purple dress with matching ballerina shoes can be seen dancing gracefully.

'Well let's find our lover boy.' Kiba could be seen hanging with a slutty looking girl and his hand could be seen groping her breasts.

 **Hinata POV**

 _'What the hell Kiba. Even I didn't love you, my women's pride is hurt that you chose THAT girl over me, your own fiance.'_ When I came to my mind, a hot looking blond is in front of me looking lost.

 _'He is so hot let me dance with him. See how I cheat Kiba.'_ Meanwhile Kiba can be seen making out with the girl.

 **Naruto POV**

Hinata is approaching me. _'My heart is still not ready for this.'_

"Let's dance, shall we?" She pull my hand and keep dragging in the dance floor. Meanwhile on Sasuke is busy shooing away guys that continue to ask Sakura to dance.

"Can we dance now Sakura, I'm having a hard time keeping this guys at bay." She flaunts her hand like asking me to hold it.

On our way to the dance floor, blond hair can be seen dancing with someone with a dark purple hair. _'Proud of you, my man.'_

Back to Naruto.

Hinata is so close to me now that our chests are bumping into each other.

She is mouthing some words but I can't really hear it. I said yes without hearing a word she said. Again with the pulling game, she dragged on the direction going outside.

Once we are outside, she searched for a secluded place and without a notice my head bumped softly into a brick and she is now latching his lips in mine.

I moaned. "Hinata."

––––––––––

It was midnight when we came into the car. "Judging by your disheveled hair and swollen lips, somebody had a wild night. Sasuke is at the driver seat, the whole gang is there ready to go.

"I thought you would not go home with us. Well I have a clear picture of what happened when Hinata dragged you outside."

"Stop with the teasing Sasuke. Naruto hop inside now.

––––––––––

Now I'm on my bed. I can't stop visualizing what Hinata did to me. How soft her lips are, how tantalizing her body is.

––––––––––

 **Hinata POV**

I woke up at the noise of somebody I didn't know in my room.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking my things?" I shouted at someone raiding my closet. With everything I decided to come down the stairs.

"Dad! Dad, what is happening?!"

"Sorry Hinata." Said the middle aged man with the same eyes as Hinata. "The company went bankrupt and there is nothing we can do.

The loud sound of the doorbell can be heard.

"I will get the door, Dad."

"Thanks Hanabi." _I'm sure my little sister will have a real hard time coping with this._

There at the door were two blond haired guys that looked like they are father and son and a red haired elegant looking lady.

"Is Mr. Hyuga here?" The middle aged blond guy inquired.

"Father, someone is asking for you?"

"Mr. Namikaze, what made you come to my humble door?"

"Can we take this inside your door? This is quite personal." Dad ushered for them to get inside the house and have a sit. "I would like to propose a merger to your company in exchange I would like my son to be married to your daughter.

There, there was the sight of the guy that I hooked up in the club last night.

"You're Naruto?!" And we were to be married?!

Please review! Comments and suggestions are open. Also help me with the flow of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading. Welcome to to the second chapter of Velvet kiss.

 **Hinata POV**

"You -you are Naruto Uzumaki." I could not afford to think that this nonexistent guy from school is the one I basically had make out with last night.

"You probably did not notice me but I attend the same school as you, Hinata." It is hard to think a guy this hot and also Namikaze at that is studying at our school and I did not notice him. The Namikaze or rather Naruto's family is the owner of the Kurama group of companies. They can easily buy a company that is how loaded they are.

"It seems you two know each other already." Hiashi gladly exclaimed.

Seeing his face made me remember what I did to him last night.

' _I would not let my women's pride be bruised by this.' Kiba could be seen making out with a slutty girl. 'Let me find myself some hot guy." On cue a hot blond guy can be seen in front of me looking lost._

 _'Let us dance, shall we?' I am practically grinding my body to him._

 _"Should we take this outside?" I think he did not hear what I said but he said yes nonetheless._

 _I was practically in heat for this guy already so I dragged him on the direction going outside the club. As soon as I found out a secluded place, I latched my lips on his. His moaning my name urged me to keep kissing him until his lips are all swelled and his hair disheveled._

I shook my head as if trying to erase the thoughts that are forming inside my head.

"Listen Naruto. I'm not going to be some other girl that would just fall for someone because they became their knight in shining armor." I promised myself that I would not fall in love that easily. If you want me to fall for you, you have to work for it.

I can hear Naruto heave a sigh, probably disheartened, but he still answered. "I understand."

"I'm glad you understand." I crossed my arms together while I heave a sigh of relief.

"It seems that you have heart to heart talk going in there. Sorry but we have to leave soon. You should say your good bye to Hinata.

Once they are out already. I speak towards my father.

"Father, isn't your decision a little rushed." Just imagine one morning a perfect stranger came to you and ask for your daughter's hand, wouldn't you think it is rushed.

"It is still a proposal Hinata, I haven't agreed on anything yet." For the second time that morning, I heaved a sigh of relief.

"I thought you will let off your daughter to someone just because they are rich."

I can't forget that word she said before we left the house. 'This will all be pretend.' I don't want this to be just like her engagement with Kiba.

"I don't know what you liked in that girl. Of course she is beautiful but..."

"I would say that she has caught my eye. I had never seen such a girl like her before." The day that I first met her started to flashback in my head.

 _Today was my first day college. I am wearing white shirt underneath a navy green cardigan and black skinny jeans and black colored frame glasses, well I can't see without them that is why they are there. The same as anyone walking for the first time to the school, I still didn't know anyone here._

 _Suddenly, there was a flock of people started running at the direction of the school gates._

 _'Is there some celebrity coming?' At my thoughts, someone has bumped into me and my glasses somehow fell off._

 _"Where are my glasses?" I dropped down and started to aimlessly flail my hands in search of my glasses._

 _"Is this yours?" A dark blue haired girl offered me my glasses._

 _"Ah sorry...thank you." There, there was the most beautiful lady I have ever seen._

 _"Are you okay? Can you stand?" She offered her hand to me with the subtle smile etched on her face. But a guy wearing a grayish jacket took her hand away._

 _"Hinata, what are you doing?" The guy then glared at me._

 _"I was just helping him."_

 _Then as the days passed, I found out that her name is Hinata Hyuga and that guy is her fiancé Kiba Inuzuka. Since that day, I observed her from afar. I learnt different sides of Hinata when she was not being restricted by Kiba. I had seen her fight some bullies because they had been extorting some money from a freshie. I had seen a different Hinata from what she is posing to be._

-  
"I heard about your engagement to Hinata." Sasuke put an arm over my shoulder. "Congrats bro."

"Where did you hear that from, it is not even official yet." I had get off of me Sasuke's arm on my shoulder. "I just knew that it will be a loveless marriage between us because she clearly told me that she would not love me but I will take your congratulatory words.

"I'm sure she will come to love you if you will just be patient with her." Sakura explained. "Hence let us start with a makeover, do you think Hinata will even notice a guy with a fashion sense like yours?"

"Um...-" Leaving me no chance to reply Sakura talked again.

"I don't think so. So let's commence Operation 'Make Hinata fall in love with Naruto'!"

Please review! Comments and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
